Secrets of the Diary
by meech.macmillan.of.hufflepuff
Summary: Takes place in year 2. What if the diary wasn't blank? What if it has entries in it from Tom Riddle's past life. These entries enter his deepest memories and range from his love interests to his lust for power.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Tom or the diary (though I could always wish) **

**Secrets of the Diary: Introduction**

Just recently, 12 year old Harry Potter discovered the diary of Tom Riddle. The 50 year old battered diary contained nothing, nothing at all, except for Tom Riddle 1943. Well, there appeared to be nothing except until the third time Harry Potter opened the diary. Right before him laid the entirety of Tom Riddle's life, from his love interests to his lust of power. Every single piece of information from Tom's Hogwarts life was there, in those torn pages.

Harry's eyes were glued to the pages as the information all of a sudden appeared, he was pretty sure it wasn't there before. He decided to open to a random page and read his entry for that day.

_Saturday, the 13__th__ of May, 1941_

_Today she was hanging out by the Great Lake. Yes, I've told you about her before, that brunette girl with the big green eyes. I have yet to discover her name, I just know she's in Hufflepuff and she's in my year (I've just never bothered to learn names). Sometimes I wonder why I'm cursed in Slytherin, yet at the other times it's obvious as my anger issues take over the best of me. Just if I could work up the courage… It's a pity when I'm just able to stand there looking at her from a distance. But I must not let her distract me from my Horcrux research. Yet when I head to the library there she is. I stand unnoticed, nobody ever not notices me, Tom Riddle._

_Anyways, this will be it for now._

Harry looked at the page in confusion, wondering about this girl Tom Riddle liked and what in the world Horcruxes were. He would confront Hermione about this later, but for now he flipped to another random page to see what he would find.

_Wednesday, December 21, 1942_

_Today marked the beginning of the winter break, more than half of the students went home. Some of the people that stayed included me, Marie (that Hufflepuff girl), and her two Ravenclaw friends. It appears Marie was giving one of her friends a present and I could make out the words 'Happy Birthday' being emitted from her mouth. At first I was considering sneaking into the kitchen and getting her friend a cake, but that would be awkward. _

_My Horcrux research is almost complete. I just have to ask Slughorn about them, to confirm my research. I must not be distracted by such pity things as love at this crucial research stage. So in a while I'll go ask but for now I'll take a rest in front of the fireplace in the common room._

_Farewell for now._

That was only the beginning of the many entries in Tom's diary, Harry had much more to read but he was too tired to read more. In the morning Harry will continue the entries, and maybe just happen to fall into one. He had many questions to ask, from Horcruxes to this mysterious Hufflepuff. He also knew Hermione would be willing to do the research, though she was busy looking up the Chamber.


	2. Into the Diary

**Disclaimer: Hey you, you know I own nothing**

Harry woke up that morning and told Ron and Hermione his findings in the diary that previous night. Hermione flipped through the diary to skim through the entries in the leather-bound book. Just then her brows furrowed and she looked over the corner of the page a few times.

"Harry look at this." She said.

In the corner in which Hermione kept looking over was some scrawled handwriting which read, 'To see inside the memory, go to the blank page in the back and write down the date you wish to see in ink.'

"How do we… see inside the memory?" Ron said.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Hermione stated. At that she wrote down a date on the bare page that she seemed interested in. The date disappeared, like magic, and a tiny speck of light appeared. All three of them tried to put their eyes up to the growing hole, but something happened then, they fell into the memory, literally.

What they saw was a young Tom Riddle, of about 16 or 17, wandering the corridors, his eyes darting all around as if looking out for something.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

No response.

"Can't you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Harry, I don't think they can hear you, I just think we should follow him and see the memory for ourselves." Hermione said, intrigued.

He took a left, then a right, then another left, until he reached the girl's bathroom on the first floor, the bathroom they knew in their time to be haunted by Moaning Myrtle. Once he entered the bathroom, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, could sense a girl in the bathroom stall which Tom didn't take notice to.

---------------------------------

Marie could hear Tom furiously hissing into what seemed like nothing. Did she dare to peek out of the stall she was in? She tried to open the door, but her feet stayed glued in place. A few seconds later, she quietly opened the lock on the door, but the silence was spoiled when she accidentally stepped in a puddle. Tom stopped what he was doing and swiftly turned around.

"Whose there?" Tom bellowed. "I know someone is in here, show yourself!"

She stayed frozen in place until Tom was convinced nobody was here. He continued hissing into, the sink? Why would he be doing that? That's the sink that hasn't worked, in, ever. The only other odd thing about it was that there were snakes engraved on it…

Snakes. That's it. The hissing reminded her of snakes. What was that called… Parseltongue! Marie slowly opened the door slightly more and peeked out to see him with a satisfied smirk on his face. The sink slowly opened to reveal a secret passageway, which he then jumped down. She ran up to it to see what was down there, but just saw an endless pit. She debated rather to go down there or not, but decided against it. Instead, she would just go to Headmaster Dippet. That seemed like a good enough plan for now.

------------------------------

The golden trio saw that scene which unfolded in front of them. They saw everything Marie and Tom did, and Harry saw that he could also speak Parseltongue. After Marie ran out, a vacuum feeling overcame them and they landed back in the spot where they started at.

"That was… wow…" Ron said.

"I'll go to the library to look up that Tom Riddle and Marie." Hermione said, then rushing off.

"I guess I'll just… read through some more of his entries and see which ones we should see then…" Harry said, amazed at what he just saw.

"Do you think that was the Chamber of Secrets he went into?" Ron asked.

"Maybe… just maybe…" Harry replied.

**Ummm, review? Pretty please with chocolate frogs on top? I would love ideas, and feedback and stuff. :)**


End file.
